


The End of Several Worlds

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi, Nonsense, Shenanigans, This shouldn't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just sorry....but please indulge. For the celebration of 500 kudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of Several Worlds

It was just a casual day. Dave was chillin' on the roof of the shed at his aunts camp as all cool kids do. From behind him hear a tearing noise. He turned but never allowed his poker face to turn into a look of shock. Not even when he saw the light crackle of what looked like something from a Marvel movie...blue electricity. He slid off the short building and moved closer to the hole in the ground which was no longer glowing. He was very confused as to what happened...the camp didn't have electricity. He shrugged it off and pulled out his phone to text his bro about what happened.  
It took a solid seven minutes for that lazy asshole to show up. He had a manga whatever in his hands. Upon closer inspection Dave realized it was the one with the gay guy and the even gayer kid. Dirk looked up at him freaking finally.  
"What." The voice of an impatient manager.  
Dave only pointed at the hole. Dirk shrugged and looked impatient. Dave rolled his eyes and shoved his bro by the shoulder. His book flew out of his hands  
In a slow motion panic both of the boys reached out and grasped for the book but neither could quite catch it. The book landed in the hole triggering a bright blue light and a strong force of energy.


End file.
